sleeping_beauty_parodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Stitch in Trouble
An hour later, the princesses had just now arrived at Gnorga's castle in the Forbidden Mountain. They cautiously approached the drawbridge that lead to inside of the castle. They checked, and they saw that no one was on the drawbridge. They quietly began to float across until they came to a halt when they saw one of the rhino guards on patrol on the bridge. They quickly ducked into a hiding spot as the rhino guard patrolled near them. He looked around, giving a thought that someone was there, but there wasn't. So he turned around to leave. Anna peeked out to see him leaving. Anna, Rapunzel, and Merida came out from their hiding spot, minimized themselves, and went through a hole on the wall of the castle. As they got inside, they cautiously began to move, but they suddenly ran into another rhino guard, who didn't notice them. The rhino guard was too busy sharpening his axe. The Three Princesses then went in a different direction, but then ran into the fourth rhino guard, who was sleeping. They flew then ran into a terrifying gargoyle that scared them, then they ran into the other, and the other, until they completely flew off. Then they noticed noises coming from a room in the castle. They went to a window of that room to investigate, and what they found surprised them. Its appeared to be several of the rhino guards dancing around a huge fire, which is mainly a celebration due to the fact that Gnorga succeeded on her curse. Then the princesses noticed Gnorga was sitting on her throne, petting Kaa's back. "What a pity Prince Stitch can't be here to enjoy the celebration. Come, we must go to the dungeon and cheer him up." Gnorga said to Kaa. "All is said and done, my queen!" replied Kaa. Then Gnorga got up as she and Kaa walked off to the dungeon as the princesses quietly followed them. Soon, Gnorga reached the door to Stitch's cell and unlocked it, and she and Kaa went inside. Stitch was there sitting while chained to a wall with chains around his wrists and ankles. When he heard Gnorga coming in, he looks up at her and glared at her as Gnorga approached the blue experiment. "Oh come now, Prince Stitch. Why so melancholy? A wondrous future lies before you. You, the destined hero of a charming fairy tale come true!" said Gnorga. At the same time, the princesses appeared at the door's window watching and listening in. Then Gnorga used her magic to rub her hand over the ball on her scepter and showed it to the prince. At first, the ball was just blackness, then all the sudden, it showed the tower where Lilo was sleeping in the room. "Behold, King John Rolfe's castle, and in yonder topmost tower, dreaming of her true love, Princess Lilo Pelekai. But see the gracious whim of fate. Why, 'tis the self same Hawaiian human girl, who won the heart of our noble prince but yesterday. She is indeed most wondrous fair. Magnificent ebony in her hair, eyes the color of the richest chocolate. In ageless sleep, she finds repose. The years roll by, but a hundred years to a steadfast heart are 'bout a day. And now, the gates of the dungeon part, and the prince is free to go his way. Off he rides on his noble steed ..." said Gnorga, telling the prince's fate. In the imagery of the ball, it showed Stitch as an old experiment leaving Gnorga's castle. But yet, Gnorga's voice actually dripped with sarcasm. "... a valiant figure, straight and tall, to wake his love with love's first kiss, and prove that true love conquers all." said Gnorga. Then Stitch angrily tried to get at Gnorga, but he remembered that he was still chained to the wall and growled at her. Gnorga just laughed evilly. Merida charged toward Gnorga in anger as she said, "Why, you mean..." But the Scottish girl was held back by Anna. Kaa then noticed that Merida was speaking and turned towards the window. "Who's that?" asked the Indian python, looking around. But didn't see the hidden princesses. "It must be my imagination." Kaa shrugged. "Come, my pet." said Gnorga, "Let us leave our noble prince with these happy thoughts." Then she and Kaa began to leave. But before they did, Kaa stopped at the door and said, "A most gratifying day." Then they exited Stitch's cell. Outside, Gnorga locked the door and turned to Kaa. "For the first time in eight years, I shall sleep well." said the evil troll queen. "Indeed you shall, my queen. You shall indeed." Kaa replied. As Gnorga and Kaa walked away, Kaa suspiciously looked back, knowing that someone was there. "Now there is something you don't see every day." said the Indian python. Anna peeked out from their hiding spot and saw Gnorga going to her chamber to sleep. Then the princesses moved into the cell and went back to their original sizes. The prince was surprised when he saw them as they approached him. He wanted to say something, but Anna said, "Shh, no time to explain". Then she and Rapunzel started zapping Stitch's chains as Merida worked on the door, zapping the locks to unlock it. By the time Stitch was free, he started to move, but Anna stopped him for a moment. "Wait, prince Stitch," she said. "The road to true love may be barriered by still many more dangers, which you alone will have to face. So arm thyself with this enchanted shield of virtue." With a whirl of Anna's wand, a shining blue shield appeared in Stitch's right hand. "And this mighty sword of truth". Then she magically made a long medieval sword appear in Stitch's left hand. "For these weapons of righteousness will triumph over evil. Now come, we must hurry." said Anna. Then she, Rapunzel, Merida, and Stitch began to make their way outside the cell, but Kaa was waiting for them. When they got out, Kaa screamed, "Kill that alien and those three princesses! ATTACK!!!" Then he slithered off. The princesses and Stitch started up the stairs. Then they came to a halt when they saw that Kaa had brought the rhino guards downstairs as they charged at Stitch. Stitch and the Princesses ran in the other direction. At a window, Stitch fought some of them, but he knew that there were too many to deal with. Stitch then jumped out the window with the princesses following him. Bambi was locked in a cage when he saw them. "Stitch! Over here!" yelled Bambi. Stitch immediately went over, unlocked the cage, and brought him out. "Now let's get out of here!" said Bambi, as Stitch climbed onto his back. "We can't! They'll shoot us when you try to run!" said Stitch. Then several rhino guards from above dropped large rocks down at him. Anna cried, "Stitch, watch out!" And she used her magic to zap the falling rocks, turning them into bubbles. As they ran, more rhino guards pulled back their bows and shot arrows at the blue experiment. Once again, Anna intervened and turned the arrows into flying flowers. Stitch and the others quickly ran for the exit. But ahead of them, even more rhino guards poured hot oil down at him. Using her wand, Anna turned the oil into a rainbow. Kaa then started to slither towards Gnorga's tower to wake his master. "Gnorga! Gnorga, wake up! They're getting away! They're not dead anymore!" he called. But Kaa was followed by Merida when she noticed. Merida tried to hit him with her magic, but she kept missing him each time. But then she hid to ambush him, and when he got near, she jumped out and zapped Kaa, turning the python into stone just outside Gnorga's door. "That'll teach you!" said Merida. Then she went back to the others. "Don't leave me here! I'm coming!" Gnorga had appeared outside the door, mainly because of the loud noises. "Silence!" yelled Gnorga. Then she turned to Kaa and said, "You, tell those fools to..." But she noticed that Kaa had now turned to stone. Then she noticed Stitch, Anna, Rapunzel, Merida, and Bambi escaping. "No! No!" said Gnorga. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs